jkdkidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The winged road
Principle The first principle of the Wing Road is to run a low pressure by breaking the barrier front. the rider may also dissipate impact forces throughout the body. *The second is "Gravity Control", or the shifting of one's centre of gravity in order to extend the height and distance of jumps *The third is "Wings", a phenomenon which takes an existing tailwind and adds the user's own wind to it *Number four is the riders ability to predict wind and pressure through scattering light *The final principle is "Catching Moon Drops", or interfacing with the air. the rider creates a surface of air through differential pressure. This principle is required to master the Wind Regalia **'Moonstruck Numberless Grappler - '''The Infinity Atmosphere of the Wind Regalia, Bagram. Ikki was only able to use this trick twice before the Wind Regalia broke and was subsequently stolen from him, rendering him unable to use it ever again. It creates an accelerating wall of debris that flies alongside the rider and is capable of penetrating sheet metal due to its speed. *'Pile Tornado''' - The rider gathers the wind in their hands and then turns them in a circular motion making something that looks like a small tornado. They then kick the air with their A-Ts sending a powerful, horizontal tornado. *'Limited Express - '''The rider uses Pile Tornado and then jumps into the tornado after they have created it. After this they ride the inner walls of the tornado giving them an extreme burst of speed. *'Moon Drop''' - The rider uses the final principle of the Wing Road to interface with the air and moulds wind into dense air. *'Wind Barrier' - The rider creates an extremely dense wall of air in front of them. :The Wing Road also has the most variations namely the Gale, Hurricane and Jade Roads. But where the Gale is a variation of the Wing Road focusing on strength and aggressiveness rather then speed. The Jade :and Hurricane Roads are evolved versions of the Wing Road fused with other roads. The Jade Road is created by combining the Wing with the Gaia Road while Hurricane Road is a fusion of Wing and Over Road *'Black whirlwind - '''This technique allows the rider to take the air of the opponent away *'Black Tornado- The ride creates a black tornado with black feather capable of blowing away other types of winds ﻿ Winged Ragalia The first principle of the Wing Road is to run a low pressure by breaking the barrier front. the rider may also dissipate impact forces throughout the body. *The second is "Gravity Control", or the shifting of one's centre of gravity in order to extend the height and distance of jumps *The third is "Wings", a phenomenon which takes an existing tailwind and adds the user's own wind to it *Number four is the riders ability to predict wind and pressure through scattering light *The final principle is "Catching Moon Drops", or interfacing with the air. the rider creates a surface of air through differential pressure. This principle is required to master the Wind Regalia **'Moonstruck Numberless Grappler - '''The Infinity Atmosphere of the Wind Regalia, Bagram. Ikki was only able to use this trick twice before the Wind Regalia broke and was subsequently stolen from him, rendering him unable to use it ever again. It creates an accelerating wall of debris that flies alongside the rider and is capable of penetrating sheet metal due to its speed. **'Pile Tornado - The rider gathers the wind in their hands and then turns them in a circular motion making something that looks like a small tornado. They then kick the air with their A-Ts sending a powerful, horizontal tornado. **'Limited Express - '''The rider uses Pile Tornado and then jumps into the tornado after they have created it. After this they ride the inner walls of the tornado giving them an extreme burst of speed. **'Moon Drop''' - The rider uses the final principle of the Wing Road to interface with the air and moulds wind into dense air. **'Wind Barrier' - The rider creates an extremely dense wall of air in front of them. **'Black whirlwind - '''This technique allows the rider to take the air of the opponent away **'Black Tornado- The ride creates a black tornado with black feather capable of blowing away other types of winds ﻿ The '''Wind Regalia Moonstruck Drop Bagram makes it possible to ride many paths of air invisible to others, and is truly comparable to flight. Bagram's 1st form is a basic wheel-like state, with the wheels consisting of separate sections. It allows for high speed air riding, instantaneous midair direction changes, and riding on air of different temperatures. Bagram's 2nd form is accessed by feeding wind into the core using the arms. The skull emblem glows and Bagram extends its wheels into wings. This form gives access to high speed wind gusts, comparable to natural disasters. Bagram's 3rd form is accessed by forcing a massive amount of air into the core using a series of quick sweeping kicks. Bagram's sections space around the feet and resemble talons. This form is used for powerful attacks. The first principle of the Wing Road is to run a low pressure by breaking the barrier front. the rider may also dissipate impact forces throughout the body. *